


Are you still watching?

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to 13x01. Sam misses his friend.





	Are you still watching?

It’s a long drive (a long, long drive) back to the bunker. Sam spends most of it answering Jack’s questions, half an eye on Dean in the front seat as his brother’s spine stiffens and his knuckles grow white. By some grace they make it home before Dean snaps, before he yells at the kid and Jack pulses angry and afraid and sends the car off the road (into a fireball, a ditch, a tree). Sam’s been visualising it for the last 500 miles and as they draw up outside the bunker the tension washes out of him so sudden that his knees almost buckle on the stairs.

Dean’s route is predictable: liquor cabinet, bed. He doesn’t turn around as he exits the library, doesn’t say anything. He won’t resurface for another few days.

Sam fixes Jack up with some packet mac and cheese, and a bedroom down the corridor from his own. He digs a towel out of the airing cupboard, explains the general concept of a shower, tries not to think too hard about the jeans and the t-shirt he hands over for the kid to change into (blurry blue Sharpie on the inside collar, K TRAN).

“I’m going to bed,” he tells Jack, eventually. “Just knock if you need me, okay?”

The sleep training podcast Sam downloaded six years ago says that if you don’t sleep for fifteen minutes you’re supposed to get back up out of bed. It also says not to have any screens in the bedroom but Sam finds nature documentaries are one of the things that can help him calm down.

‘‘Who’s watching?” Netflix asks him. A blue face smiles lopsided, ‘Sam’. Next to it, a yellow penguin. ‘Castiel’.

Cas once spent two straight weeks watching Netflix in this room. Sam would get up, brush his teeth, go work out, research, and go to bed that night with the blue glow of the screen illuminating the both of them, Cas stretched out in his crumpled suit gazing intently at _Mad Men, Breaking Bad, Friday Night Lights_ _._ Sometimes he’d wake Sam up to ask stupid questions, about the rules to American football or the mechanics of money laundering or what the fuck was going on in _Lost_.

Sam turns off the laptop, closes it carefully. He gets back into bed. 

No screens in the bedroom. It’s probably good advice, after all. Despite his exhaustion, he doesn’t fall asleep for another two hours.


End file.
